Mysteries Of Moretimes
by Bigdo0127
Summary: Set after the pacifist ending of Undertale, Frisk and everyone from the underground find them selves looking for a new home on the surface and soon find a small town near Mt.Ebott named Moretimes, strange name isn't it? They leave the underground thinking all their troubles are over but no it's only just beginning and it involves the citizens of a small little town.
1. Chapter 1: The Big News

A lot of stuff has happened within these past few weeks if you don't know what I'm talking I'm talking about the big news that a bunch monsters emerged from a nearby mountain named Ebott. The big kicker was that they were being lead by a young child named frisk, a child who had went missing about two weeks ago they didn't know what had happened with them but after seeing the child being followed by two giant goats and two skeletons along with several other types of monsters the locals pretty much went crazy after learning about it.

The towns people first heard about the news in a popular local bar named Dax's bar they were watching TV when it happened, at first most thought it was just a standard hoax a big joke but boy they were wrong. It wasn't until a few minutes after the news report that people started panicking and started to gather up in the towns square of Moretimes (don't ask why it's named that even they're not entirely sure why its's called that just work with it).

The Mayor (who almost looked like the Monopoly man) was speaking to the citizens trying to calm them down the best he could but was failing badly to do so. "People people! Please calm down and relax I can assure you that this is being handled properly! Said the Mayor. How?! Screamed a random person from the crowd. The Mayor was starting to get really nervous and in pure honesty he never had to deal with level of a mob especially if the topic was about "monsters emerging from a mountain" which he honestly doesn't know how to respond to it at all! "Well…..for now all we have to do is try to remain calm about all of this and for now when the monsters get here we'll ask who's in charge and we'll have a long meeting with them about what terms they may or may not have" said the Mayor.

Everyone in the crowd calmed down a bit after hearing it but you could still feel the uneasy feeling that everyone else had then a few minutes after they all started to leave to go back to whatever they were doing before the "big news". Wait! Screamed someone. The Mayor and whoever was still at town square stopped and looked at who had raised their voice and it was a man named Gabriel Mercer. Gabriel Mercer was the town local cult leader even though he keeps saying that it's not a cult it clearly is one. His"organization" is obsessed over the idea that one day the monsters will one day rise up and become the dominant species and that the humans will obey the monsters and do whatever they ask of them.

"When will these monsters come to us?" Asked Mercer. The Mayor thought about it for a good minute or two and looked at the man. "Well we don't know but it's possible that they will arrive within a day or two at the latest maybe even sooner." Gabriel then smiled and started walking off in the other direction possibly towards his either his house or his "church". The rest of the day was fairly uneventful and the town was definitely talking about the high possibility of monsters coming to their town. Unknown to them or even the monsters themselves that something big is gonna happen to this small town that no one will see coming except coming...well except for one.

* * *

Undertale is owned by Toby fox, all other OCs mentioned in this is owned by My friends and I, such as the town of Moretimes.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming over to visit

Alarms, no one ever likes waking up to them but you have to get up, most days you don't have to get up but for Alex graham he had to wake today because to him it was a bit of an important today. Today he was going to go visit his best friend Dax who lived in a small town named Moretimes still don't get why it's called that but nevertheless that's where he lived at.

After getting up for the day at 7:00 A.M he did morning rituals which usually involved getting dress in his usual clothing which involves grey pants brushing his teeth and then combing his hair and finally heating up some ego waffles and eating them. After getting done with his breakfast he decided to check his phone and he see that there's no messages or even any emails but has a crap ton of notifications from YouTube, well at least he can some H20Delirious and some Vanoss before he has to go later today.

He decided to text his friend Dax to let him know that I'll be coming over to his place at Moretimes. **Hey man! Guess what?**

 _What m8?_

 **I'm coming visit you dude!**

 _Awesome man! Can't wait to see you it's been a while! Say did you hear the news?_

 **What news?**

 _The the news that a bunch of monsters got out of a mountain while being led by that missing child!_

 **Really that's real? I thought that was just a big hoax**

Alex thought about it for moment and then asked Dax

 **Say where are the monsters heading to?**

 _Apparently they're heading towards us within a day or two so says our "wonderful and very confident Mayor" though if you still wanna come that's entirely up to you man but if you do come it's gonna be a VERY interesting visit._

 **I'll come dude it's been a good while since we've seen each other and it would hurt to come visit! Besides what's the worse that could happen?**

 _About that….there's a good chance you might have to bunk with a few monsters_

 **Wait what?!**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Moretimes

After ending his conversation with his friend Dax, Alex thought about what his friend just told him moments ago. One the fact that monsters are _real_ and are coming to Moretimes though that wasn't bothering Alex all that much what was bothering him was the fact that he might have to _share a room_ with one. Multiple thoughts came to him after reading that message such as, what type of monster would it be?, will they be nice or mean, or do they even like humans in the first place?!

After thinking these thoughts for a few moments he decided to just wait and see what will happen, who knows the monster he might end up bunking with might be nice! He checked the time and it was nearly nine in the morning he decided that even though he doesn't have to leave to tomorrow and that it's just a 30 minute bus ride there he thought that he should probably come a bit early.

Since it was still early in the day he decided to pack up a few quick things (such as as tooth brush, comb, cloths and other important items) since it didn't take long to pack up everything (which took less than 30 minutes) he thought about calling Dax ahead of time and letting him know that he'll be coming a few days early. Though then again a good surprise never hurt anyone! Alex checked his watch again and saw that it was 9:35 A.M. "I still have an hour before the bus station opens up might as well watch some YouTube vids to pass the time!" Exclaimed Alex. After watching random videos on YouTube for about an hour and after checking his watch one again he saw that the bus station opened up not to long ago he decided to start his 10 minute walk to the bus station.

After getting to the bus station he got his ticket and after waiting a few minutes for the bus to start accepting people. After getting on the bus heading to Moretimes he decided to check what time it was he saw that he still had about 15 minutes left till he was at his friends home town he once again thought about what he said about the monsters coming to town. Who knows maybe this thing might be good then again people tend to react a bit negative towards certain things especially strange and unknown things.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the bus driver that they were almost too Moretimes. After hearing this he decided to get ready, then they came to a full stop and everyone including alex got off the bus. "Well this should be an interesting visit." Said Alex.

Excuse me sir! May I have a moment of your time? Alex looked over to see who had said it and what surprised him about the man was his appearance: he's about it "5"7" and he was wearing a robe that had a Sun shining over a mountain and what appeared to have odd shaped figures emerging from the bottom of the mountain, other than the robe he had black pants and dress shoes. He did have also have black raven Hair that was slightly greyed but other than that he looks "normal"

"Hello sir! My name is Gabriel Mercer and I would like to ask you a few questions about something", asked Mercer. Alex stared at the man for a second and thought about it and mentally shrugged and said "why not I'm a few days early I can see what this dude has to say."

"Sure what's the question?" Asked Alex

"Oh good then! Well sir I'm sure you have heard that monsters have recently emerged from the bottom of Mt. Ebott and are here already with possibly a few more coming their way! So my question sir is that would you like to join the The Saints of Ebott? Gabriel asked.

Alex thought about it for a moment and while it seemed like this man doesn't seem unstable or anything and it seems like this group really enjoys the fact that the monsters are coming. "Sorry sir but I have to say no I'm only here for a week." Said Alex

"Ah ok then well I understand then sir, that explains the bag on your back" he pointed at the duffle bag on Alex's back. "Well at least you were nice about it sir most people would either just shove us out of the way or just be very rude in general, well if you're interested I'll give you our card if you change your mind". He handed Alex a card that said: Saints of Ebott local communal. Underneath it was the Places address and phone number (possibly to the leader or just to someone in the group).

"Well sir please do have a nice stay here at Moretimes and hopefully you'll reconsider my offer but regardless please do have a nice time here and hopefully we'll meet one of the savior's soon. Said Mercer as he walked away. Alex stared in the direction that the man walked in and wondered about the Savior comment that he made. _Maybe he was referring to the monster? If so these Saints of Ebott might be a bit suspicious to me I've heard the stories about what the monsters could do and what had happened to them. Either way I don't know what these guys have in mind for the monsters they seem nice but that's what some cults look like at first._ Thought Alex as he made his way out of the bus station.


	4. Chapter 4: Settling in for lunch

After leaving the bus station Alex decided to go off and have a walk around the town to see how much it's changed since the last he visited it. To say that the town has changed would be a bit of an understatement, the last time he was there it was just a simple little town that had plenty of business to boot but now…...it's almost a tourist attraction considering all the news about the monsters coming there. One thing that was on alex's mind right then and there was to go find his friend and tell him he made it here a few days early just to surprise him, considering it's been a few months since they've both seen each other in real life. He decided for now he should at least try to get something to eat hopefully at one of the restaurants nearby.

He walked towards near the towns square and notice a few little places that he could go eat at: a local pizza joint that serves some damn good pizza :). And then there a place that served Mexican food and the place right next to that was a fast food place (you know the one). Alex decided to go to the pizza place, he remembered going there a while ago and remembered having some good old fashioned pizza fries. He sat down and found a booth to sit at, while he was waiting for someone to take his order he decided to look on his phone and check for any notifications that might of popped up and wow there were quite a few of them…..a majority of them were from YouTube (gotta keep up with vanoss and friends!) and had one text message from dax asking if he's still able to come or not. Alex replied "Yeah of course I'm still coming! Hope everything is going well for you though!" Dax then replied with " _Awesome man glad that you're gonna make it! And yes everything is going well we started serving our afternoon food not to long ago and i think it might be a busy afternoon for us_." "Well hopefully it won't get to hectic for you, anyhow talk to you later man!" Alex said to his friend and not to long after dax saying something similar. Before alex put his phone away he noticed he had one other text message from a person named **"R"** and it said

" **Hey alex there's something you need to know about those monsters and the kid that came out of Ebott, theres a few other things i wanna talk to you about but not over the phone contact me when you can its important.**

Damn. Thought alex "This cannot be good then…." Alex didn't have to think about when the waitress bought his food and drink to him, he thanked the waitress and started eating his food and thinks to himself _"I'll have to contact him before talking to dax, this changes plans but whatever he knows about them might help out later if i do end up meeting them whether or not if their friendly"_

* * *

 _Who could this mysterious R be? and what does he know about the monsters and frisk? (Also forgot to mention that frisk is a boy in this story sorry for any inconvenience but thats how i see frisk as) Anyhow I do hope your enjoying the story so far!_


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Information

After sitting at the pizza place and finishing up his lunch alex decided to go try to find a hotel somewhere or at least a quite spot to try and call **"R".** Eventually Alex decided to go rent a hotel room for the night so he could at least settle down for a bit before going and meeting up with dax.

He eventually found a motel near the center of town a bit nicer quality one called StarBreeze. "Seems like a nice play to stay for now." Said Alex as he walked in and went to the front desk to get his room key. The person at the front desk was woman in her early to late 20s and had cheerful aura around her and on the nametag is read "Shay". "Hello Miss Shay how are you?" Asked Alex, "I'm good sir thank you for asking! Would you like to rent a room sir?" Asked Shay.

"Yes ma'am I would like to rent a room just for tonight only". "Alright then sir just fill it the information and I'll give you your room key sir." She said. Alex filled out the proper information and after giving back the papers she then handed him his room key which had the numbers "13" on it. "Your room is to your right sir down the hallway a bit." Shay said to Alex

"Thank you Miss and I hope you have a wonderful night."

Alex then walked down the hallway where the lady told him his would be at and found it. "Well might as well settle in for the night and relax before I have to call him." Alex then unwinded for the night and started watching T.V. for about an hour before he finally decided to call **"R"**

He flipped out his phone and started dialing his number, he waited until he heard something on the other line. " **Grey"** said an almost mechanical voice. "Fox" replied Alex, " **Hello alex! It seems you got my message earlier... so what do want about those monsters?"**

"Well first off I wanna know about that kid that's with them" **"Frisk?"** "Yeah him."

" **Alright here's what I know about the kid, there's no info about the kids real parents apparently they abandoned him when he was three years old and now he's thirteen years old has been living in orphanage ever since."**

"That has to be rough for the kid never knowing his real parents"

" **Oh it gets better from their, the records are kind of iffy but according to some of the people that worked at the orphanage frisk was picked on quite a bit mainly for his lack of speech."** "Lack of speech?"

" **Yeah poor kid barely talked at all and the others made fun of him for it, but the thing is he was always a nice child no matter what was throw his way though which begs me the question. Why did he go up that mountain in the first place?"** "I don't know man your guess is as good as mine anything else about the kid i should know about?" **"No nothing really else to mention basically he's a good kid who never really had a family or any friends but over all turned out well for what they've been through."** Alex thought to himself for a moment about what he had learned about the child known as frisk and thought "Got to give this kid credit they sure are tough for someone their age" **"You still there alex?"** "Yeah i'm still here now, what about those monsters anything on them? Are they dangerous?

" **No from what i could tell so far, they all seem to be really friendly and seem to be close friends to the kid, apparently the kid was the one who freed the monsters from the mountain but other than that i haven't been able to gather anything else up though I'll stay around and-**

"Wait a minute! Are you actually here right now?!" exclaimed alex. **"Yeah forgot to mention that i would be here scouting the place out, this really is big news man and the whole world is shocked that monsters are real! Though the other reason I'm here besides gathering information was to see you again"** alex stared at the phone for a minute or two trying to process what he had heard, _"he wants to see me again?! Why here why now of all times?"_

"Why?" **"Why what?"** "Why now of all times? Reilly please answer me that though" it was silent on the other line for moment until he heard the man signed. " **...I want to see you again in real life alex i do want to at least try to fix things between us….and i just want to make sure you're ok, besides you're my little brother we gotta stick out for each other."**


	6. Chapter 6: Giving him a chance

Alex thought about what reilly had said and thought "He's trying to make for what he did but that won't instantly fix things between us."

" **Bro you still there?"** he asked with a hint of worriedness in his voice. "Yeah i'm still here, listen reilly I know you want to try to fix things between us but that's gonna take some time and considering what happen…...lets just say it's gonna take a lot for me to trust you again."

Reilly sighed, he kind of figured this might happened when he told alex he was near him and to be honest he had every right to be mad at him! In his thoughts he's still both proud and very regretful of what he did to his little brother and he had a point it's gonna take a lot for him to make it up to his little brother but no matter what he's gonna try (Knowing that one day that him and his brother might get along again someday filled him with DETERMINATION). **"Alright then I'm willing to try to make it up to you whatever it takes I promise alex I will make it up to you!"** Reilly said to his brother assuring him that he'll do whatever it takes for them to be reunited and finally be back on good terms **.**

Alex thought to himself for a moment what his brother just said to him " _I'am i ready to trust him again despite everything that has happened?...He's my brother i have to at least give a try."_ "Alright Reilly I'm willing to give you a chance to make it up to me but one slip up and i want you gone out of my life forever! Understand?" **"Yes i understand and thank you for giving me a chance i hope you have a good day brother love you."** he said to his brother.

"Love you too bro." alex said before telling to have a good night also and hanging up. He stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours after his phone call with his brother and thought to himself _"Despite everything I'm hoping we'll be able to get along but after what happened in that damned facility it's a little hard to trust him after what he did, but i have to at least try and who knows maybe he's changed after all these years."_ After that alex checked the time and saw that it was almost eleven thirty at night _"Did my call with reilly really last that long? Then again i did call him around ten o'clock so it would make sense"._ Before going to bed he phone buzzed off letting him know that he had a text message. "Whos the heck texting me at eleven thirty at night?" alex said aloud, he looked down and saw that it was from his brother and it said **"Sorry bro i'm sure you're about to go to bed possibly but there's one thing i forgot to mention, the BB &B Mercs are back." **Alex stared at the phone for a moment before saying "Well...Shit"


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Chara

(For the purpose of this chapter it will be in alex's P.O.V.) 

Not to long after ending his conversation with this brother alex decided to get ready for bed and after doing his normal nightly routine (that involves mainly brushing his teeth and putting on PJs) he laid down in bed and not to long after he went to sleep not knowing that he was gonna a very interesting encounter in his dreams.

 _This place its dark so dark nothing can be seen for miles on end. Surprisingly it wasn't cold or warm it was just cool. I decided just to walk somewhere hoping to at least run into something but after what seemed like hours I finally saw something off in the distance it wasnt much but i could make out a figure couldn't tell what they looked like but it was someone I could hopefully talk to. I ran as fast as i could calling out to the person but they seemed unresponsive, so i slowed down my run as i got closer to them but I noticed something odd about them as i got closer. They're in a lot better detail than what i saw a while ago and I'm able to make out their features: brown mop like hair, shoes and pants, a yellow and green striped shirt and i couldn't tell what their face looked like because they had their back to me so i tried calling out to them. "Excuse me! Hello! Sir or madam can you hear me?" The stranger slowly started to turn around to face and when they did i flinched a bit mainly because of their disturbing face, I could hardly tell but they had extremely pale skin (also close to a dolls) and they had rosy colored cheeks, but what made me reeled back at them in the first place was the fact that they had a weird black goo-like material coming out of their eyes and mouth (which was forming a very creepy smile i might add)._

 _Despite the weirdness of this encounter I tried talking to this "thing." "Hello? Who ever you are, are you able to talk? If so who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked the strange being, after a minute or so they started to move their mouth a bit which let even more of that weird black stuff of their mouth._ _ **"Well hello there young alex glad to finally talk to you in pure honesty i was wondering when you would get here, i was actually starting to get bored oh! As for my name you may call me Chara."**_ _said "Chara" in a feminine echoey voice. So they're a girl,_ _ **"Yes i'm a girl haven't you ever seen a "pretty" little girl like me before?"**_ _she said in a teasing tone. "Wait a minute? How'd you know what i was thinking?" I questioned her on how knew what i was thinking._ _ **"Well for one thing I'm in your mind so of course I'll be able to hear most of your thoughts kid and for your earlier question as to how i got here. Ever since frisk released us from the underground I've been able to move about quite a bit!"**_ _she smiled at that statement but quickly made a frown after,_ _ **"Though for reasons I'm not willing to share you yet kid I have a limited amount of space to move around"**_ _"So…...why exactly are you here though?" I questioned her wondering why she was visiting me of all people._

" _ **Well for one reason alex it's because you're special and that I know your dirty little secret."**_ _she smirked as she said that. After she said that I started to get a bit nervous but I kept it cool and asked her "Oh? What secret would that be?" She smirked even more and started waking up towards me and got to face and whispered into my ear_ _ **"Phantoms"**_ _my eyes then widened after hearing her say that "How….how do you know about them?" i asked her dumbfounded about how she them about my secret._ _ **"Well my dear alex a girl knows her ways and for now we must leave each other and until then bye bye!"**_ _She said as she disappeared and laugh maniacally, not too long afterwards I woke up and saw that it was six thirty a.m._


	8. Chapter 8: Rebecca and William Part 1

(The story will resume in the third person from here on out)

After waking up in a sweat Alex looked around the room and checked his phone and saw that it was only 6:30 A.M. He signed. "Damn….now I have a ghost invading my mind and they know about the _phantoms_." Alex said as a two two figures materialized behind him " _ **Oh I wouldn't be too worried about her Alex she seems like a nice girl."**_ Said a male voice, _"Yes she really seems nice and I have a feeling she won't tell anyone else about us, besides we have plans here remember?"_ Said a female voice.

For as long as he can remember alex have always had these "Phantoms" with him and they've been following him possibly since he was a kid he doesn't know. At first it just started out as him just simply hearing voices in his head and they would usually say things like hello or make sure he didn't forgot to certain stuff throughout the day. Later on as he grew up the voices started to become more and more cleaner every day all the way to the point he was having full conversations with them. At first the voices (who he later found out that their names are: The females name is Rebecca while the males name is William. Rebecca is the sweet and motherly voice and acts as my best friend (does tend to get a little crazy on some days) and usually gives alex advice on certain matters and making sure he makes the best moral choices he can do and tries to talk alex into being much more nicer and showing mercy.

William on the other hand while hes more or less plays the role of big brother/fatherly figure and making sure to set a good example for alex when needed to hes also the more "aggressive" one out of the two. He would sometimes try to convince alex to take revenge instead of mercy on certain occasions (much to the displeasure of his twin and alex himself sometimes), they don't always get along and yes they do argue about things but despite everything they stick together no matter what is a thrown at them.

Though there are times that alex truly wished that these two "phantoms" weren't in his head. Besides being good role models and people to ask about stuff they seem to have a much more darker side to the both of them. Alex barely noticed it at first but as he grew older and older Rebecca and William will try to make him do some odd things strange and even scary things, at first he didn't mind some of them granted most of it would involve either going somewhere for a certain amount of time and waiting for something to happen (which nothing ever did) and even stealing old artifacts that were either in old museums or even in abandoned structures. When he tried questioning them about it all they would tell him is that: "It's for something amazing, something truly nice that _you_ especially will love" and after hearing that alex would get a mixture of fear, worriedness, and oddly joy? Even long after asking that question it still bothers him on what they might be secretly planning, he never really told riley about them mainly because it didn't seem like a problem and he shouldn't really bother him with it (besides he doesn't tell him everything that's happening anyways).

And now after all these years he still hasn't told anyone but now a ghost named chara has found out about them and it worried alex on what this ghost might do, Rebecca and Will assured him that it's alright and the girl seemed "nice" to them. _Yeah right "nice", seems more like a complete psychopath waiting to burst out at any moment_ alex thought to himself. Despite what they said he still had his doubts about the new ghost they mentioned that while they were now "free" they still had a limited space to move around. _Could this chara chick be linked to someone in town? If so who? And what are their plans and why do they involve me? Are the my ghostly friends aware of this so called "plan?"_ thought alex to himself while still thinking about his encounter with chara.

 **(Author's note)**

Sorry for the long wait real life got in the way for a little while but i should be back up on some type of schedule for the story. And i do want to apologize if this chapter might seem bad or anything I'm still working out some of the characters stories and trying to think up of good ways to involve them. Anyhow hope you all have a good day or night and if you want to leave a review with constructive criticism.


End file.
